Mi feliz veneno norteamericano
by TaiFinIta Kirkland
Summary: Esta historia data desde finales del siglo XVIII; los padres de Alfred y Francis, son unos poderosos empresarios, los cuales planean comprometer a sus hijos con Alice, hija de un conde (Arthur).
1. capitulo 1: Somos amigos ¿no?

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de: Hetalia y su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano _****_capitulo 1:_** ** "****Somos amigos ¿no?"**

* * *

**Hay personas a las que se les quiere sin saberlo…**

**Y cuando te das cuenta… **

**Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde…**

**Tarde…**

—sigue lloviendo—

—lo sé—

—…—

—…—

— ¿Te gusta la lluvia?— Alfred sabía que estando en silencio no ganaría nada, ni una sonrisa (de hecho eso nunca, no con ella).

—No— respondió seria y opaca.

— ¿por qué? — preguntó inflando levemente las mejillas.

—Simplemente no me agrada— Alfred miró a la rubia, la cual miraba la ventana, ligeramente molesta, al sentir la mirada del americano, la damita inglesa se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás mirando?!— le espetó molesta.

—A ti— le habló en un tono distinto al que solía escuchar siempre por parte de él, uno más serio.

— ¿Eh?— respondió incrédula.

El norteamericano la miró un tanto molesto ¡¿acaso era tonta y no se daba cuenta de eso?!De… eso...

—No te agrada estar conmigo ¿cierto?—

—…— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¿a caso había leído sus pensamientos?

— ¿Por qué no te agrado?—

Alice no lo sabía que le podía responder, ¡no sabía! ¿Qué podría decirle? Simplemente no soportaba estar junto a él cada vez que se le acercaba, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago, y un escalofrió recorriéndole, más bien era como un estremecimiento; y cuando le sonreía, sentía su alegría como algo inhumano, su mirada la penetraba; cuando su piel rosaba la del contrarío, aunque fuera accidental, su corazón se aceleraba, sentía su cara roja, se sentía torpe y daba a la huida, el típico "golpea y corre", sí, en efecto eso se le daba muy bien, para la pobre suerte de Alfred; que maldita mala suerte norteamericana.

—no lo sé—

—entonces… ¿apatía?—

— ¿eh?—

—Odio—

—no, no te odio… creo—

—entonces…—

—No soporto…— lo interrumpió de repente. —no te soporto— él norteamericano se quedo mudo no estaba cumpliendo con su "misión" u "objetivo"… o tal vez sí; Alice nunca había sentido eso, así que lo que pensó fue que Alfred era algo así como… ¿veneno? Para ella, tal vez eran dos polos iguales, sí, de los que se repelen, sí, tal vez era eso,… ¡NO! Él nunca podría ser igual en nada a ella, se repelen tanto, y además Francis también le caía mal, se pelean a cada instante… pero no se parecen en nada.

— ¿me odias? Tú me odias ¿cierto?— atinó a decir él norteamericano (lo cual no era verdad).

—yo…— la voz se le quebró, no lo odiaba de hecho se llevaría bien con él de no ser porque… ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué mierda lo impedía?!

No lo sabía.

Al no oír nada más Alfred se paró de su asiento, hizo una reverencia al estilo inglés.

—Con su permiso— y se fue, perdiéndose en el marco de la puerta del despacho del señor Kirkland.

—o-oye en serio te vas a ir "así" te enfermarás sí te mojas— ¿por qué se preocupaba por él?

—Al-Alfred ¿tan siquiera me estas escuchando?— pero Alfred no respondía se dirigía a la salida.

— ¡Alfred!— gritó pero él no se detuvo.

Sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, ella nunca lo iba a querer, nunca sería capaz de tenerla entre sus brazos, ni de poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, ni de dedicarle un beso, ni de poder susurrarle un te amo; con estos pensamientos, se sintió herido, y hecho a correr.

En esa casa solo habían dos puertas (delantera y trasera) Alfred se dirigía a la trasera; Alice no iba a dejar, que él se fuera así como así, sí se corría el rumor de que la familia Kirkland era pésima con las visitas entonces todo el negocio familiar se iría por la coladera, o no, eso sí que no.

Alfred salió y nadie se lo impidió, hasta que llegó cerca de la puerta delantera, salió del techo, entrando en contacto con la lluvia, entonces sintió una mano tomar la suya se volvió asía quien lo quisiera detener, era ella, la autentica Alice Kirkland, siendo empapada con la lluvia que caía, tan gélida que hacía que su mandíbula castañeara.

—tú… ¿Qué estas haciendo?—

—por favor… vuelva a dentro con migo… quisiera hablar—

— ¿De qué quiere hablar?— cualquiera piensa: "hablemos pues a dentro" pero Alfred insinuaba que solo era un pretexto para hacerlo volver, y la verdad… lo era.

—…—

Él norteamericano esbozo una sonrisa, Alice iba a pensarlo de camino.

—sí, ya lo imaginaba— trato de soltarse pero no lo dejo, aunque de haberlo querido se hubiera zafado con facilidad.

—Yo… no puedo dejarte ir. —

Okey eso se oyó incitante y pervertido para la mente de Alfred

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber, obvio no se enamoró de repente de él y quería discutir los acuerdos para su boda.

—La familia Kirkland…—habló en pausas por el frío—tiene prohibido que sus visitas no disfruten su estancia aquí,… de ser así,… todo se vendría a bajo… por eso mismo… estoy dispuesta… a servirle en lo que usted me pida— mejor no hubiera dicho eso, pues un plan perverso se formuló en la mente de él norteamericano.

—así que… harás lo que sea sólo por complacer y ayudar a tú padre ¿no?—

—Sí—

—entonces no quiero—

—…— la miró

—hasta luego—

— ¿por qué...?—

—Bueno, solo lo haces por eso, pero accederé si te vuelves mi amiga—

—… ¿eh?...— como diablos funcionaba la mente de ese norteamericano.

— ¿esta bien? ¿O ya me puedo ir?— sí, en efecto, eso era chantaje.

—sí,… lo esta— Alfred sonrió.

— ¡bien entonces volvamos!—jaló a Alice del brazo.

—…—

—la merienda ya deba de estar lista ¿no?—

—… la ¿que? …—

— ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habrá merienda?—

— ¿eh?... s-sí por supuesto que la habrá—

— ¡Okey!—

Entraron a la mansión, Alice pidió ropa, toallas secas (y merienda), para los dos

Alfred admiró los retratos de la casa.

—todos se parecen ¿sabes?—

—Sí—

—todos tienen unas cejas enormes,… no muerden ¿cierto?—

— ¡¿qué?!—

—ha, ha, ha, sólo bromeaba…—

—tú…— habló tratando de contenerse para no matarlo, él no era nada, como para meterse con sus cejas.

—… somos amigos ¿No?—

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	2. capitulo 2: la peor noche de mi vida

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente, guapo y genial, creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 2:_** ** "****la peor noche de mi vida… ¿o no?"**

—… somos amigos ¿No?— habló tan feliz como lo escuchó por primera vez.

—Sí… amigos— de pronto sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudar, Alfred se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa seria y un poco maliciosa, se puso nerviosa, ¡¿que rayos?!

—Alice ¿cierto?—

—…sí—

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa…?— su corazón latía rápido, y parecía cerca de explotar como una bomba de jabón, se acerco a su cara, Alice se estremeció.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, ambos se sobresaltaron, Alice fue a abrir y recibió la ropa, toallas y merienda que había pedido, le entregó la ropa y una toalla a Alfred, y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Alfred pudo haber jurado que oía sus corazones latir como uno solo, ellos dos se veían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se conocían, sin embargo, Alfred había descubierto lo que sentía por Alice casi de inmediato hablando con Francis, sí también lo conocía.

Después de un tiempo se oyó tocar la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?—

—Sí—

Entró su padre seguido del señor Kirkland.

—Por ahora el clima no permite que nos vayamos, así que nos quedaremos hasta mañana— él señor Kirkland asintió.

— ¿Se quedaran toda la noche?— hablo Alice que recién había llegado y oyó lo último.

—Sí hija— Alice sintió que se la quería tragar la tierra.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos— hablo él padre de Alfred, y ambos adultos se retiraron dejando solos a los jóvenes, sin duda el plan del padre de Alfred era perfecto.

Alice miro a Alfred.

—Ya esta lista la merienda, la traje yo misma— tenia en una charola la merienda (para la suerte de Alfred, no era comida inglesa, la cocinera era francesa).

— ¡que bien!—

—…sí…— dejo la charola en una mesita, se sentaron y Alfred comenzó a comer.

—Oye Alice… — dijo después de tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca.

—Sí—

— ¿no vas a comer?—

—No—

—Pero,… si no comes serás más delgada que una vara de nardo— Alice quiso decirle: "así, pues si sigues comiendo te confundirán con un cerdo" pero no podía, así que solo callo.

De pronto, Alfred se le acerco muy sonriente.

— ¡Te quiero!— le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y las mejillas de Alice se colorearon con un intenso carmesí ¿Qué era eso?, le había dado algo raro, ¿a caso estaba enferma? Sentía su cara hervir.

—…—

—tú me quieres ¿verdad?—

—… ¿yo?...—

—sí, somos amigos después de todo—

—…sí— solo se refería a eso, aun, ¡auxilio! ¿Qué haría Alice con él si apenas eran las cinco?

— ¿te encuentras bien?—

— ¿eh? ¡Claro que estoy bien!—

—segura, tú cara esta muy roja…— se acerco más a ella y le toco la frente —…y caliente, de seguro tienes fiebre—

—No,… estoy bien—

—Pero…—

— ¡dije que estoy bien!..., perdón, solo, necesito que no te acerques a mi—

— ¿Por qué?—

—…—

—lo siento de seguro me he ilusionado—

—… ¿eh?...—

Luego solo hubo silencio, silencio durante dos largas horas; al sonar la campana que indicaba que ya era la hora de dormir, Alice se paro de su asiento.

—Acompáñeme por favor señor Jones—

—"¡¿señor Jones?!"— repitió indignado.

—…—

—Creí que ya éramos amigos— dramatizó.

— ¿A que se refiere?—

— ¡llámame por mi nombre!, ¡tutéame! — siguió berreando hasta que Alice fue obligada a decir:

—esta bien, acompáñame Alfred, ¿esta bien así?—

— ¡perfecto querida! ¡Estuvo perfecto! — "¿querida?"

—…—

—bien, entonces vamos a la habitación— la tomo de la mano, y le sonrió, Alice quiso soltarse pero no pudo, la tenia bien sujeta, y la calidez de esa mano era inigualable, una sensación única, ¿a caso la había envenenado con algo?, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿no me dirás a donde? —

—sí…— ¿qué rayos?

—O ¿es que acaso quieres sostener mi mano más tiempo?— la cara de Alice parecía un tomate.

— ¡n-no!— se soltó con brusquedad, Alfred noto su reacción, esa reacción, es la de una Alice siendo conquistada.

—Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando— dijo deteniendo los golpes que Alice le quería dar.

—tú…—

—solo quería hacerte sentir segura—

— ¿segura? ¿De qué?—

De pronto, un trueno se hizo escuchar, Alice salto a sus brazos, ante la sorpresa de Alfred.

Alice se sonrojo y se aparto rápidamente.

—d-de cualquier forma, te llevare a tú habitación—

—Alice… ¿le tienes miedo a los truenos?—

— ¡CLA-CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Por quien me tomas…?!—

Un nuevo trueno hizo a Alice callar, y hacerla estremecerse, Alfred se le acerco.

—No tiene nada de malo— Alice se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, y que no viera su cara.

—Ya te dije que no les tengo…— Alfred abrazo su cuello, recargándose levemente en su hombro, Alice sentía su respiración, y pudo haber jurado que Alfred le susurro un "te amo" y se acerco más con intención de darle un beso, y lo hubiera creído de no ser por que el haberse mojado, la vergüenza, y el miedo, le hizo estragos, y perdió el conocimiento por un momento, cuando se despertó, vio a Alfred a aproximadamente cinco centímetros de su cara.

"te abrase del cuello, y aspire tú aroma, te sentía tan indefensa, y vulnerable, creo que siempre lo has sido, se me escapo en un susurro un te amo, y te di un beso en el cuello, demasiado tímido, como para que lo hubieras notado, entonces sentí como te desplomabas, por suerte fui lo suficiente rápido y te atrape entre mis brazos, antes de que pudieras perder por completo la postura, no fue difícil llevarte en brazos, eres tan ligera y delicada, que siento que debo protegerte siempre, sin importar lo que pase, encontré un sillón y te deje en el, fui a buscar a los criados para que te atendieran, regresamos contigo enseguida, la sirvienta te reviso, me pregunto algunas cosas, le dijo algo a los demás sirvientes, y estos se fueron, la sirvienta se volvió hacia mí.

—esta bien no se preocupe, no es nada grave, solo fue, un impacto de emociones—

—ya…—

—Entonces los dejo—

— okey… pero, donde dormiré— ya era demasiado tarde se había ido, iba a ir de nuevo cuando, te revolviste entre la manta que te había puesto la sirvienta, y casi caes, preferí quedarme, podrías sufrir algún daño si yo no estoy, no me di cuenta pero inconscientemente me acercaba a tu rostro, estaba obscuro y la lluvia había cesado, pero vi tú cara con la luz de la luna, casi rose tus labios de no ser por que, estabas empezando a despertar, me aparte un poco para no verme sospechoso, cuando abriste los ojos, me di cuenta hasta entonces de que eran de el verde más profundo que pude haber visto, no reaccionaste en ese instante, sino hasta cuando te hable."

—Hola ¿te sientes mejor? —

—sí, gracia… ¡¿Qué rayos, por que tú cara esta tan cerca?!— Alice dio un brinco de la impresión.

Alfred la miro curioso.

—n-no importa, te llevare a tú habitación—

—Sí, a por cierto Alice—

—Sí—

—por que eres así conmigo—

—… ¿eh?... este…, pues…—

— ¿me quieres?—

—… supongo que sí…— Alfred callo por un instante.

— ¿Cómo me quieres?—

— ¿eh?—

— ¿te agrado?—

—Sí—

—vamos a la habitación ¿de acuerdo?—

—De acuerdo—

Llegaron a la habitación.

—sabes algo Alice—

— ¿qué?—

— ¡te quiero mucho!—

— ¿Por-por qué me lo dices de repente?—

—por que no se si te lo pueda decir después— le dedico una sonrisa.

—Alfred dime una cosa—

— ¿qué cosa?—

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes?—

—porque tengo que sonreír para ustedes y así lograr sonreír con ustedes—

—…—

—Alice… di que me quieres—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque tal vez no me lo puedas decir después—

—…—

—dilo—

—yo… te… quiero—

—Dilo de nuevo—

—Te quiero Alfred—

— ¿Cuánto? —

—Alfred…—

— ¿mucho…?—

—Alfred…—

— ¿poco…?—

—Alfred…—

— ¿o nada…?—

— ¡Alfred! —

— ¿Qué?— Alice soltó un suspiro.

—te quiero mucho Alfred, ahora me tengo que ir—

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? —

—Alfred, tengo sueño—

—entonces quédate a dormir con migo—

— ¿Qué? no—

—vamos no me dejes solo— Alice suspiro, se armo de paciencia, trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y pronunció:

—Alfred nunca estarás solo, yo estaré siempre contigo, es más, te vendré a despertar yo misma para que vallamos a pasear, ¿te parece bien?—

—…humm… ¡sí! — Alice se iba a retirar, cuando Alfred le tomo la muñeca para detenerla, luego le dio un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios.

—Buenas noches— dijo y Alice se retiro casi corriendo, ¿Qué había sido eso?, entro a su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y se durmió, soñó con los sucesos de ese día con Alfred.

Al día siguiente, un beso en la mejilla la despertó, abrió los ojos y era Alfred.

—buenos días, no cumpliste— Alice, se despejo, apesadumbrada.

— ¡¿por qué rayos estas dentro de mi habitación?!—

—bueno, vine para despertarte—

— ¡Sal de aquí Alfred!—

—Que genio te cargas— Alfred salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Espero que hallas tenido una excelente noche—

—lo siento, pero fue la peor noche de mi vida—no hubo respuesta, así que Alice agrego en un susurro —… ¿o no? — recordando el beso que Alfred le dio al despedirse de ella, fue algo lindo, tierno se podría decir… ¡NO! Clara que no, fue horrible… tal vez, solo tal vez podría haberle gustado, pero Alice nunca lo diría.

Nota:

queridas personas lectoras y pacientes que leen estos garabatos; si es horroroso esto sean tan amables de no pedir mi cabeza, a todos por su atención y comprensión, gracias

Ptd: dejen comentarios por favor :3


	3. capitulo3:El paseo un beso, una pregunta

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me olvido como publicar, así que le tuve que pedir ayudita a mi hermana (One-chan!)**

**Este capítulo lo hice en base a algunas experiencias pasadas… fue raro.**

**A continuación unas preguntas: que me hicieron personas que leyeron esta historia, aunque no la había publicado aún cuando se las mostré, y de hecho aún no termino el fic, ¡soy una vergüenza!, llevo casi tres años escribiendo, y no acabo (invento otros), y ¡últimamente ha habido cosas que no me dejan concentrarme en esto! (¡Calditas distracciones y cerebro que no te deja terminar algo agusto!), de y eso que antes avanzaba muy rápido**

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 1**

**.- ¿Por qué el fic se llama así?** Porque Alfred, hace sentir a cualquiera como si estuviera "envenenada" (ocea horriblemente bien-mal… supongo yo).

**-¿en verdad por qué no le gusta la lluvia a Alice? **Porque es cuando Alice se enferma.

**.- ¿Quién es la sirvienta que les ayudará?** La nyo de Francis .

**.- ¿Cuál es el negocio de la familia Kirkland?** Es difícil explicarlo, pero bueno, su familia es dueña de un mina, lo cual significa que es rica, a eso aumenten el hecho de que, es dueña de los hoteles más destacados de toda Inglaterra, y tiene una farmacia con las mejores medicinas de esa isla, aunque yo que ustedes no las uso, ya saben que los Kirkland se meten mucho con la brujería. La familia de Francis se encarga de manejar la cadena de restaurantes más reconocidos a nivel internacional. La de Alfred se encarga de lo más avanzado en tecnología, y transportes rápidos, dejando de lado lo de la sus aficiones, buena suerte en las apuestas a juegos yankees, y buenas inversiones. Pt: Matt sí aparecerá, pero como todos ya saben no será tan llamativo.

**.-¿De qué es la mina?** De plata.

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred sólo accedería a entrar a la casa si Alice se volvía su amiga?** Porque para Alfred "de la amistad al noviazgo solo hay un paso".

**.- ¿la familia Jones toma merienda y la Kirkland no?** Las dos la comen, pero los Jones en mayor medida y más tarde, y Alice, no tenía ganas de comer además se le olvidó.

**.- ¿las cejas de Alice también son igual de grandes que las de los demás Kirkland? **La verdad es que todos los Kirkland (hasta donde yo sé) tienen las cejas de diferente tamaño, Scott las tiene más delgadas que Arthur, Alice más delgadas a las de Scott (creo…).

**.- ¿las cejas no muerden cierto?** No, no muerden, de hecho, son como los "rulos", y sí las frotas se te cumple un deseo ~ w (pero al parecer están ligados a su caballerosidad o a su carácter, lo digo por los Kirkland).

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 2**

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred le pidió a Alice que se quedara a dormir con él ~ ^o^? **Fácil, porque le gusta…, y le encantaría pasar una noche con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos, además de que en su punto de vista infantil, no es nada malo.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Alfred?** La madre es Emily, él padre Iván.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Alice?** La madre es la fem de Scott (lo siento, no tengo su nombre, pero al parecer es Scarlet), él padre es Arthur.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Francis?** La madre es Elizabeta, y él padre es Roderich (sí, sí de esa pareja tan lida salió ese monstro pervertido).

**.- ¿Qué le quería preguntar Alfred a Alice?** "¿Qué pasa si toco tus cejas?" Lo sé, algo nada romántico, pero qué bueno que no lo pregunto, y que bueno que no lo hizo, porque si no, me hubiera visto forzada a escribir algo, con "acento francés".

**.- ¿Alfred tiene cerebro?** Sí sorprendente, pero lo tiene… o sólo trabaja cuando esta cerca de Alice o piensa en ella (está bien, incluso se lo pudieron haber puesto de algún estonio).

**.- ¿Quiénes son los demás sirvientes?** Son 6: Un chino, un japonés, una taiwanesa, dos coreanos, y una mongola. ¿Por qué? Porque se me antojo hacerlo así.

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred le preguntó a Alice "por qué eres así conmigo"?** Más bien la pregunta que me habría gustado recibir sería "¿qué pasaba por su mente al decir eso?" y la respuesta hubiera sido: "que pensaba en por qué no lo amaba"; pero bueno. Fue porque, Alfred quería saber que era lo que le pasaba al tratarlo "así".

**.- ¿Cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta? **Algo así como: "por que eres un idiota ¡es tú culpa!" que eso es igual a: porque me atraes.

**.- ¿el hecho de que Alice le den miedo los truenos a qué se debe?** A que cuando era pequeña Scott siempre le jugaba pesado.

**.- ¿cuándo Alice dijo "Alfred nunca estarás solo… " Fue una promesa?** Sí, lo fue, pero Alice, nunca imaginó que la tuviera que cumplir.

Bueno, Basta de parloteos, disfrutar la lectura… o por lo menos no ahorcarme mental ni físicamente.

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_**

**_Capitulo 3:_**

** "****el paseo; un beso, una pregunta"**

Alice se asomó por la puerta, no vio a nadie, soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió al comedor. Al entrar recibió una "buena" bienvenida.

—Buenos días señorita Kirkland— dijo la criada.

—Buenos días hija— dijo su padre.

— Buenos días— dijo él señor Jones.

— ¡Buenos días Alice!— dijo Alfred, la persona a la que menos tenía ganas de ver.

—Buenos… días… a todos— no era posible, ¡¿todavía seguían ahí?!

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora Alice?

—Sí, gracias

— ¿sentirte mejor? ¿A qué se refiere Alice?— preguntó su padre.

—Ah… bueno, no es nada… yo sólo…— pero en ese momento llego alguien.

— ¡Oh no!, hermanita no me vayas a decir que te has vuelto más débil

— ¡n-no es eso Scott!— el chico de pelo rojo fuego, se le acerco con sutileza.

— ¿Quién es él Alice?— le cuestiona Alfred

—él es mi hermano: Scott

— ¿humm? Veo que ya conociste a la cosa de mi hermana, yo estoy muy atrasado, así que dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?— dice Scott, dirigiéndose al menor

—Alfred, ¿por qué no te había visto antes?

—por que mi hermano es un vagó de primera, que diario va a la taberna para usar sus amadas faldas de mujer ¿cierto? "Escota"— interviene Alice, despectiva hacia su hermano

— ¡maldita hija de…!— el rostro del mayor se oscureció antes de que su padre se interpusiera

— ¡Niños!— hablo él señor Kirkland, a lo que los hermanos voltearon, con un poco de enfado.

— ¡yo ya no soy un niño¡— le espetó Scott.

—Bueno entonces disculpa a papá, señorita Escota— defendió a su padre.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡A su cuarto, de inmediato! — Alice bajo la mirada, y se dio media vuelta, Scott, se sentó a la mesa como si nada.

—Tú también Scott— le ordenó él padre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— le reclamó molesto, él mencionado

— ¡Vaya!, un milagro ¿qué paso ahora padre? — habló Alice, antes de salir del comedor.

—Dije a su cuarto, y es para ambos— habló el señor Kirkland, en tono serió y molesto, Scott entre cerró los ojos.

—Así que ahora Alice se hizo tu predilecta, ¿ahora qué? ¿Ella heredara el poder de la familia? Estas cayendo en algo malo— se levantó de la mesa, y se retiró azotando la puerta.

Luego de un silenció incomodo Alfred hablo, pensó en algo para ayudar a Alice.

—Alice no puede estar castigada en su habitación— declaró.

— ¿Eh? — el padre de Alice se sobresaltó levemente.

—Sí, ella me prometió que iríamos a dar un paseo al lago, hoy en la mañana, y… por lo que sé, los Kirkland no rompen sus promesas

El señor Kirkland medito un momento.

—Sí, cierto…— desvió la mirada y prosiguió —… ve a su cuarto y dile que te lleve a pasear.

—Sí, con permiso, la comida estuvo deliciosa— se retiró llevándose unos cuantos panecillos, y dulces, sin que se dieran cuenta. — ¿Se puede linda? — habló el norteamericano, entrando a la habitación de Alice.

—…— Ella no respondió.

—Alice…

—… ¿sí? — estaba de espaldas a él, pero Alfred, pudo ver con exactitud, que Alice frotaba las mangas de su suéter, contra su cara, para así limpiar su rostro.

—Alice…

— ¿Qué quieres Alfred?— su voz sonó apagada.

—vamos a pasear

—lo siento, no puedo, estoy castigada en mi habitación…

—no hay problema querida

— ¿eh? — se volteó levemente, y Alfred vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado.

—Hablé con tú padre, y me dijo que podíamos salir un rato— Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano —vamos.

—Sí—Alice tomo tímidamente su mano, salieron de la habitación, pero se toparon con la presencia de Scott.

— ¿A dónde hermanita?

—a pasear—respondió Alfred.

— ¿Así que vas a pasear con tú nuevo novio?

—déjame en paz Scott…

— ¿o sí no qué? ¿Llamaras a papá? No tienes a nadie quien te proteja hermanita— Alice se encogió de hombros, se sentía sola, de pronto, la mano de Alfred, la apretó y le dio fuerza.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Intentas callarme? — la retó.

—Vámonos Alfred— dijo cortante, y llevó a Alfred del brazo hacia la salida.

—Espero que tú nuevo novio dure más esta vez— Alice azotó la puerta.

— ¿Tienes novio?— preguntó Alfred.

—No, Scott dice que sí, y es un tipo llamado Francis, realmente no sé cómo lo puede decir, apuesto que esta celoso porque Francis nunca se fijara en él, de cualquier forma… ¡¿qué te importa eso?!

—No, nada— le sonrió, aunque Alice vio su sonrisa, no se pudo haber imaginado que era de alivio.

Llegaron a unos pocos metros de la casa, cuando Alice se paró en seco.

—No te he preguntado a dónde quieres ir

—Bueno…— pareció pensarlo —… he oído que hay un lago cerca de aquí, ¿me equivoco?

—No, así que quieres ir al lago

—Sí

—espero que llueva

— ¿eh? Pero,… a ti no te gusta la lluvia

—pero en el lago, al caer las gotas de lluvia en este, el agua brilla

— ¿¡en serio!?

— Sí, ¿no lo sabías? — Alfred movió negativo la cabeza.

—No

—pues ya era hora de saberlo ¿no crees?

— ¿tienes hambre?

— ¿eh? — Alfred le extendió la comida que había guardado para ella, estaba envuelta en una servilleta, sabía que Alice tendría hambre, no había cenado la noche anterior, y hoy no había desayunado. Alice le agradeció el detalle, tomó el paquetito, lo desdobló y se lo comió de camino al lago.

— ¿Sabes algo?, no creo que llueva hoy— hablo Alfred.

—Quien sabe— fue la respuesta de Alice.

Llegaron a un pueblo, y Alice entro en seguida de Alfred, en el centro había un lago, atravesado por un puente elevado hecho en su mayoría de rocas.

— ¡Es hermoso! —

—Sí— dijo Alice con un acento melancólico, y esbozando una sonrisa; Alfred tomó la mano a Alice.

—Gracias Alice

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

—por qué viniste hasta aquí conmigo

—No es nada

—enserio, te enfrentaste con tú hermano, sólo para venir conmigo.

—Vamos a buscar un buen refugio

— ¿de qué?

—De la lluvia que se avecina— Alfred miró el cielo, se ponía con nubes densas, pero no obscuras; encontraron un buen lugar, debajo del puente, la lluvia apareció entonces, y tal como lo dijo Alice, el agua brillaba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— ¿El qué?

—Lo del agua

— ah, eso,… había venido con mi hermano muchas veces, eso es todo

—…ya…

—Solíamos venir casi diario, cuando todavía nos llevábamos bien

—y ahora…

—No había vuelto a venir desde entonces

—Lo siento Alice

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—porque no fui lo suficiente prudente con mis preguntas, lo que yo menos quiero es lastimarte.

—Antes mi hermano me había prometido que siempre cuidaría de mi,… pero ahora… parece que ha olvidado su promesa, y aunque yo no la he podido olvidar, nada parece cambiar, ya no veníamos aquí, porque decía que yo era un fastidió, dejamos de jugar juntos, al poco tiempo él ya no me hablaba, fue cuando empezó a ir a la taberna, y llegar hasta el día siguiente, odiaba ver a mi hermano ebrio, un día fui por él a la taberna y le pedí que ya no tomara, me mando afuera con insultos y al salir, me mando a casa con una cachetada, desde ese día… no lo quiero…— Alice dejaba caer lagrimas por sus ojos esmeraldas, tuvo que taparse la boca para no sollozar (tan alto).

—Tranquila— le dijo Alfred dándole un abrazo, Alice lo miró, no supo porque, pero correspondió su abrazo, pasaron diez minutos y Alice se calmo del todo, Alfred la hacía sentirse segura, y tranquila, de cierto modo sentía que podía confiar en él, ahora no llovía tan fuerte, así que salieron de debajo del puente.

— ¡Alice! ¡Mira!— iban de aquí para allá, Alfred se acercaba a todo lo que le llamaba la atención y si le gustaba lo compraba, mientras tanto a Alice no le parecía nada fuera de lo común adornos y juguetes que se movían, pronto Alice se cansó de tanto correr y caminar, así que tomaron un descanso.

Alfred no solo se había comprado cosas para él, sino también a Alice, se las entregó en una bolsa que dejo en el suelo al igual que la de Alfred para descansar, se hacía oscuro, pero seguía lloviendo como una brisa ligera, aun así el agua brillaba.

—es hora de volver

—no, no nos podemos quedar un poquito más

— ¡Alfred! — hubo silencio por un momento.

—Alice ¿me quieres?

—Sí, Alfred, te quiero mucho

—y… pase lo que pase ¿no me vas a dejar de querer?

—No

—lo prometes

—Sí

—Alice…— Alfred abrazó a Alice con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, y se acercó, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano derecha, Alice por la impresión no pudo reaccionar, Alfred la besaba en los labios. Unos segundos y Alice pusó sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Alfred metió su lengua en la boca de ella; Alice no podía moverse, quería obligar a su cuerpo a que la alejara de ahí, pero era como si un veneno la hubiera paralizado, tal vez… uno norteamericano; en cuanto se dio cuenta Alice estaba correspondiendo el beso notoriamente; entonces empujo a Alfred con una fuerza increíble, y se logró separar de él.

Lo que Alfred nunca sabrá es que ese beso a Alice le pareció el cielo, y al despegar sus bocas, Alice sintió que él le dejo un sabor dulce, no amargo como le había contado su hermano que era el primer beso de todas las personas. No, Alfred no era una persona, era una especie de… extraterrestre, o de veneno, que era el más dulce que pudo haber existido.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Porque te amo Alice, ¡te amo!, ¿no puedes ser capaz de verlo?

—Alfred…yo…

—Alice, se mi novia

— ¡¿qué?!

—Te estoy diciendo que si quieres ser mi novia

—…yo…

—sólo respóndeme… ¿serias tú la persona… que me amara…?

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 3**

**.- ¿Cómo fue que Scott le contó a Alice que el primer beso es amargo?** Por una experiencia que tuvo con Rose.

**.- ¿Alice si heredará el poder de la familia?** Sí, y Scott no lo sabe, Arthur lo había estado planeando con él padre de Alfred.

**.- ¿Cómo supo Alfred que podía inventar la promesa para ayudar a Alice?** Porque: "los Kirkland nunca rompen una promesa", y eso era una buena excusa para salir con ella, sin que él padre sospechara de su "plan".

**.- ¿Por qué mencionó ir al lago cuando no habían quedado el lugar?** Buena pregunta, mi querido lector, la razón: Alfred no había ido a ese lugar, pero le contaron que era un lugar romántico.

**.- ¿Alice podrá cumplirá la promesa de nunca dejar de querer a Alfred? **¡CLARO!

**.- ¿Scott realmente olvidó la promesa que le hizo a Alice?** No, de hecho en el siguiente cap. Se resuelve **; )**

**.- ¿Cuál es la razón de esa fama de que los Kirkland nunca rompen sus promesas?** Es el lema que dejo la madre de Alice y Scott a Arthur.

FIN

La sección de preguntas va a continuar, si quieren pueden dejar sus preguntas, son bienvenidos, y hospedados sus comentarios, por su atención y comprensión (me tiraron de pequeña de la hamaca), Gracias.


	4. capitulo 4:¿por qué Scott me odia?

Renuncia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 4:_** ** "****¿por qué Scott. . . me odia?"**

—solo respóndeme… ¿serias tú la persona… que me amara…?—

—…yo… no lo sé Alfred, no estoy segura—

—Alice, solo dame una oportunidad—

—…yo… no se que decir… ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? —

—entonces… ¿qué tal si lo piensas?—

—Sí—

—iré a tú casa mañana, por la respuesta, pero ahora ya es hora de irse, ¿o no? —

—Sí—

Iba rumbo a la salida, cuando, encontraron a un conejo, Alice se detuvo y lo miro.

—lo quieres—

—No Alfred, los animales no son para encerrarlos en las casas—

—Pero apuesto a que sería feliz contigo, es muy lindo—

—no, Alfred ya te dije que no—

Alfred se acerco al conejo, Alice trato de espantarlo para que huyera, pero fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta que estaba lastimado de la pata.

Entonces Alfred la miro suplicante

—Vamos, esta lastimado, y necesita ayuda—

—B-bueno, solo hasta que consiga moverse mejor—

Alfred tenía la victoria. Alice se podía ver, muy ruda, pero en el fondo era más delicada y frágil que una bomba de jabón.

Llegaron cuando ya había caído la noche; él padre de Alfred lo esperaba para irse.

Alfred se disculpo, y se despidió de Alice, le prometió que volvería mañana, Alice asintió, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a su presencia. Al entrar a la casa, sintió como Scott le daba un abrazo demasiado fuerte que hacía que se quedara sin aliento. Al despegarse, se le fue encima con preguntas llenas de angustia.

— ¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimaste mucho?, ¿Jones te hizo algo?, ¿te amenazó?, ¿Qué es lo que escondes en esa bolsa? ...—

— ¡Scott! Ya fue suficiente de mimos—sentenció su padre, Scott se alejó

—ve a tú cuarto hija— ordeno

—Sí padre—

Alice no se supuso que al entrar a su cuarto, Scott fue regañado, y castigado por su padre, de forma un tanto cruel, por primera vez en muchos años.

Se acostó en su cama, ¿por qué Scott se comportó de esa manera, tan… protectora?

XOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera que la golpeara?!—

— ¡no! Pero, ¡ya te había dicho! ¡Tienes que protegerla, y para eso es necesario que la hagas más fuerte!— se sentaron en el sofá

—Scott, tú tienes que protegerla, y el hecho de que tú madre ya no este por su culpa, te ayuda a tener una excusa para ayudarla a ser más fuerte— le hablo su padre, con tono consolador

—Sí padre—

—Prometes que nunca la dejaras desprotegida—

—sí, lo prometo—

—no seas tan duro, con ella—

—no lo seré—

—bien, ve a tú habitación— con esto la charla concluyo, el castigo fue no ir a la taberna durante 3 días.

Scott paso por el cuarto de su hermana, entro sin permiso para verla

— ¿Scott?— pregunto Alice apesadumbrada

— ¿Todavía no te duermes?— sonó a pregunta molesta, pero realmente estaba alarmado, iba a desearle buenas noches, depositándole un beso en la frente, como todas las noches, claro, Alice nunca lo sentía, pues siempre estaba dormida.

—No—

—Deberías, papá me ha mandado a revisar y si no te duermes pronto, le diré que te castigue, y no podrás ver a Alfred—

—deja de molestarme, Scott—

—Muy bien, veo que la niñita consentida no aguanta que se le diga la verdad—

— ¡Cállate!— espetó

—cállate tú—

— ¡rayos Scott deja de molestar y vete de una buena vez!— Scott la miro.

—maldito engendro, te odio, debería…—

— ¿por qué me odias?— lo interrumpió, era algo que le había estado molestando desde hace tiempo, ella no le había hecho nada.

Scott se quedo callado por unos segundos y encontró el pretexto perfecto.

—porque tú mataste a mamá, todo es tú culpa, ¡así que calla y duerme!— con esto Scott, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, Alice se quedo congelada después de oír la respuesta de su hermano, no era su culpa, no sabía que al nacer, su madre tenía que morir, ella no había pedido nacer, solo la tuvieron y ya, no era su culpa, se lo repetía una y otra vez.

No era la culpable, no lo era, pero… porque Scott se enojaba por eso hasta ahora, antes no le importaba, y se llevaban muy bien, en estos momentos deseó tener a alguien a su lado, Scott ya no la quería y se vengaba del daño que le hizo a su madre, de seguro, de cierto modo su padre lo permitía, pues como no se había casado con alguien más la debió de haber querido bastante.

Al fin se durmió, Scott (que había estado espiando por la puerta), se dio cuenta y entro a depositar como en todas las noches, un beso de buenas noches.

—te quiero hermanita— le susurro con cariño, y deseo que ella lo escuchara, pero no era así.

En la madrugada, Alice, despertó de una pesadilla en donde veía a su madre, en un jardín verde, la abrazaba, y le daba cariño, de pronto, todo cambió de color, se oscureció, y su madre desapareció, Scott, la miraba, y se iba alejando poco a poco, mientras veía que su sonrisa desaparecía, un hoyo negro la estaba envolviendo, quería salir, pero no había salida, se dejo caer al vacio derrotada, entonces, hubo unos brazos que la llevaron a la salida mientras le infundían fuerza, todo lo oscuro se alejó, era libre.

— ¿estás bien?—

—Sí— le respondió, y dirigió la mirada a su salvador, abrió los ojos como platos, era Alfred.

— ¿Qué pasa querida?— le dedico una sonrisa

—no, n-nada Al…— pero no pudo terminar, Alfred se le acercaba con sutileza y serraba sus ojos, ¡oh por dios, la iba a besar!, Alice serró los ojos. Se besaron.

—te amo— le dijo él

— ¿por… qué?—

Alfred le sonrío y la abrazo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a entender?— le hablo bajo

—Al…— la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez, él deslizaba sus manos por su playera, y quería ir debajo de la ropa, la abrazo con más fuerza, ella abrió los ojos y… ¡era Scott! ¡en su sueño la besaba Scott!

Abrió de repente sus ojos, eso era a lo que se le llama una pesadilla.

Tener sus primeros sueños eróticos con Alfred.

Que la besara Scott.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—como sea me tengo que arreglar para ver a Alfred— hablaba para si misma

—Hoy vendrá por una respuesta, y…. — paró en seco sus pensamientos —no tengo la respuesta—

"¿Por qué? pensare tanto en Alfred" pensó un momento en las probabilidades por las cuales estaría pensando tanto en él, descarto una a una, las ideas, y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez le parecía algo lindo… y guapo, recordó una lectura en donde en estos momentos se sentía identificada con la protagonista, y resulto que estaba enamorada de… momento, eso significaba que se había enamorado de… Alfred.

Un miedo, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, debía ser una broma ella no estaba enamorada, recordó el beso que tuvo con Alfred ayer, sus labios eran: tan suaves, tan dulces, tan deseables, que lo besaría en cuanto le dijera que aceptaba ser su novia, ¡NO, no estaba pensando eso!, ¿y porqué aceptaría?...

¿Y por qué no?...

"¡NO, no, calla Alice, que estas pensando!" se reprendió a si misma.

Era cierto, después de todo, que se lo impedía, Scott, tenía cuantas quería, además, Scott ya había dicho que eran novios, no parece que se fuera a enojar por que se volviera realidad… ¿o sí? ¿qué derecho tendría de eso?

Espera, no sabía si en realidad, estaba enamorada de Alfred, ¿cómo saberlo?

Se puso a meditarlo.

En esta casa solo había alguien a quien podría preguntarle, sin que se pusiera de amoroso, como la cocinera.

Salió de su cuarto decidida.

Y entro a la habitación de esa persona.

Le despertó, y él otro la miro con molestia.

Al fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

—Scott ¿tú te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez? — la cara del peli rojo se torno pálida.

Fin del capítulo. N/A: Perdonarme por tardar tanto en publicar

Ptd: necesito Beta-sama. ¿Alguien podrá ayudarme?


	5. cap 5:uno no elige de quien enamorarse

Renuncia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 5:_** ** "****uno no elige de quien enamorarse ¿o sí?"**

—Scott ¿tú te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez? — la cara del peli rojo se torno pálida

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Cómo se siete estar enamorado?— Scott soltó una risa opaca

—es de lo peor; tienes rencor hacia esa persona, la odias, y deseas su muerte,… temporalmente,… (etc., etc.)— Alice escucho atenta las palabras de su hermano, y se alegró, no estaba enamorada de Alfred,… ¿o sí?

—bueno, gracias—

—Sí, claro— Alice hecho a andar muy contenta hacia la puerta, pero de repente paró en seco, su cara expresó terror e inocencia, volteó a ver lentamente a su hermano, que la veía como esperando que se fuera.

— ¿y bien?, ya te he dicho lo que necesitabas, ahora largo estorbo— Alice se quedo un momento como congelada, luego su cara, adoptó un pequeño tono azulado, y sin un movimiento de previo aviso, salió corriendo; Scott se sobresaltó un poco, pero, volvió a su trabajo inicial: dormir.

Alice corrió a su habitación, se encerró con llave, y se metió dentro de su armario, éste sólo lo emparejo, no era posible, ¡NO ERA POSIBLE!, la descripción de cómo estar enamorado de alguien concordaba a la perfección, con lo que sentía por Scott, ¡NO!, mil veces era mejor enamorarse incluso de Francis, que de Scott, y era cien veces mejor de Alfred, definitivo, tenía que enamorarse de alguien más, y rápido; salió de su habitación y entró de nuevo a la de Scott.

—o-oye—

— ¿¡qué!?—

—alguien que está enamorado de una persona ¿puede olvidarla, o enamorarse de otra? —

—No—

— ¡¿por qué?!—

—Porque va en contra de las leyes de la vida, aunque trates de vivir sin esa persona, es imposible, no toparse con su recuerdo— Alice reflexionó un momento.

— ¿y qué es la sensación de que si toman tú mano te sientes aliviado, y no la puedes soltar, y que cuando se miran a los ojos, sientes la cara caliente, como si tuvieras fiebre, y tienes que desviar la mirada, y…?—

—odió decírtelo, pero tú no me querrás así—

— ¿eh?—

—ese sentimiento es el que se supone se siento con un hermano o hermana— Alice calló por un instante, recordó el pasado (doloroso y frío pasado), y habló para sí misma:

—cierto, antes me sentía más o menos así con Scott— El mencionado la miró alarmado.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!— ¡¿en verdad, sí lo quería?!

—n-nada Scott— Alice hecho a correr hacia la puerta; El pelirrojo había despertado por completo ante la declaración de su hermana, decidió prepararse para salir, pero, ¿a dónde?, sus amigos solo lo emborracharían, el tabernero igual, sus "amigas" lo intentarían seducir, ¿con quién podría ir?, desde hace tiempo que no pedía consejos, y se guiaba por sus malos consejos, fue a la cocina y vio a la criada, tal vez se lo podía contar a ella, lo hizo, y se sintió mejor.

—sí, te enamorarse de Alice, todavía sigues enamorado, pero el corazón de ella te está tratando de alejar, por todo lo que le has hecho en los años que tuviste de cliente en la taberna, mi consejo es este: deja el vició, y si no puedes por completo, en su gran mayoría, pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con tú hermana, Alfred todavía no ha entrado por completo en su corazón…. —

— ¡ALFRED!—

—sí, se nota a primera vista que quiere a Alice, y que la quiere solo para él—

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!...— empezó a susurrar Scott —… ¡no la he protegido!—

—sí su intención era hacerla más fuerte, en el fondo se ha hecho más débil —

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—

—volver a ser como antes—

—Pero…— no habló más, en ese momento Alice entró.

—buenos días…— vio a su hermano y arqueo el ceño.

— ¿Scott?— el mencionado se levanto de su asiento y se marcho sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué le pasa hoy?—

—No lo sé— se hizo la inocente, mientras le servía su desayuno.

Alice comió en silencio su almuerzo, no era novedad para ella comer en la cocina.

Al terminar, vio a la cocinera.

— ¿Qué pasa?— la miró a los ojos

—no, nada— estaba pensando en que debía hacer, por fin se decidió, le diría que sí, nada lo impedía, salió de la cocina, fue a su cuarto a arreglarse, a pesar de que no había dormido tanto, se sentía fresca y se veía linda, se puso su mejor vestido (y el más cómodo, no quería pasarla mal si a Alfred se le ocurría algo). Arreglada, perfumada, y sonriente, salió a fuera, se sentó en el columpio que hace mucho había hecho a lado de Scott, una oleada de recuerdos la recorrió.

"— ¿está bien así de alto?—

—no, ¡más alto!—

—Si lo hago más alto, no podrás subirte enana—

—pero creceré y mis pies arrastraran—

—eso lo arreglaremos cuando crezcas, lo subiré después—

— ¡Súbelo ahora!— habló impaciente

— ¿y cómo te podrás subir entonces?—

—me subiré en tus piernas y nos balancearemos juntos—

Scott sonrió y acato sus órdenes

—sí, sí, como tú digas enana—" Alice pensó que fue bueno ser persistente, por que de otra forma, al subirse de nuevo, hubiera ensuciado su vestido.

Se fue meciendo suavemente, tenía las manos puestas en las cuerdas del columpio, de pronto, sintió unas manos ajenas sujetar la suyas con suavidad, volteo a ver al culpable y… ¡era Scott!

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no se movió, se limitó a mirar a su hermano, que éste a la vez la miraba, algo no estaba bien aquí, su mirada era tranquila.

— ¿Scott? ¿Qué haces aquí?— él mencionado, sin decir nada, la comenzó a mecer, un poco más fuerte, cada vez.

—estas pesada, mañana mismo te pondré a hacer una dieta— sus palabras salían sin esfuerzo, la quería, y ella notó como estaba regresando él Scott de hace tantos años en un solo día, Alice, no supo cómo, pero esbozo una sonrisa, ¿podría volver todo a la normalidad?

Después de unos juegos de conversación con miradas, Scott, la dejo de mecer, la había visto desde lejos y no pudo evitar acercársele, sus rasgos finos sobresaltaban y brillaban a la luz del sol, haciendo ver su piel nívea como mármol pulido; Scott con sus ojos cobalto, ahora miraba a las esmeraldas de Alice encendidas y alegres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—te quiero— le dijo Scott.

—…— Alice pensó que esto no era realidad.

—Alice…—

— ¿no me odias acaso?—

—…—

— ¿Scott?—

—Me voy enana—

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?— su voz sonó preocupada.

—A pasear, volveré antes de las seis ¿de acuerdo?— Alice se sintió horrible al pensar que iría a la taberna, no, no podía volver a ese tonto lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas?— ahora se escuchó angustiada, y desesperada.

—…—

—vas a ir a la taberna ¿cierto?—

—…sí— el rostro de Alice se obscureció.

—ya…—

—Pero iré por última vez— la trató de reconfortar.

— ¡no es cierto!, ¡tú nunca cambiaras!—

—Alice…— Alice quiso salir corriendo, pero Scott la detuvo, alcanzándola de su mano.

—Te lo prometo, será la última vez que entrare a ese lugar— Alice dejo caer una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla, Scott se la limpió.

— ¿en serio?—

—Sí, un Kirkland jamás rompe sus promesas, así que espérame con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?— Alice asintió con un poco de inseguridad.

—y quiero un millar de Scones ¿escuchaste enana?— Alice asintió, y Scott se fue.

"enana", no sabe cuánto había extrañado ese apodo, su hermano, su mundo entero, volvía a ser el mismo, ellos dos juntos por siempre… o eso creía, no era Scott el único que estaría a lado de Alice, durante tiempo indefinido.

Se quedó unos segundos en la calma y el silenció.

Después se sentó y se meció de nuevo con suavidad, al poco tiempo un personaje conocido tomó sus hombros, Alice lo miró.

—Hola—

—Hola Alfred—

— ¿Podemos hablar?—

—Sí— Alfred sonrió, y se agachó un poco

— ¿ya lo pensaste?—

Mientras tanto, en la taberna:

—No—

— ¿estás ebrio?—

—No—

—Pues lo necesitas, esa niña te a atrofiado el cerebro Scott— tanto tiempo había ido a ese lugar que el tabernero incluso sabía su nombre.

—ya te lo he dicho, no volveré, así que dime cuanto te debo— el tabernero suspira cansado, y le suplica.

— ¿no quieres una ultima copa de whisky?—

—no, sólo quiero que me digas cuanto te debo Gilbert— trato de mantener la calma, no volvería a caer, solo por que le gustaba la bebida.

—vamos el ultimo vaso va por mi cuenta— le trató de animar el albino.

—ya te dije que no—

—oh, ya entiendo, te haces del rogar, solo para que él magnifico yo, te hable un poco más, ¿no es cierto?, tranquilo, hay demasiado Gilbert para aficionados como tú— no, no quería perder a su mejor cliente, además de adicto, invitador, y adinerado, era él hijo del conde Kirkland.

—Gilbert…— puso en la barra sus manos en forma de puño, y afilo sus cuchillas cobalto, veía directo al albino con ascendencia alemana —… o me dices cuanto te tengo que pagar, o lo arreglamos en una divertida charla— Gilbert paso saliva — ¿qué dices?—

—iré con Ludwig, él tiene las cuentas, en un momento regreso— dijo y se fue a buscar a su hermano, Scott suspiró cansado, sabía que nadie se le enfrentaba, bien merecido se tenía el apodo de "él demonio Kirkland", lo había ganado a pulso y con peleas, siempre se desquitaba de lo que sentía con los pobres transeúntes que se cruzaban con él a un metro de distancia.

—es por Alice ¿no? Tú hermana— una voz

— ¿eh?— Vincent lo mira —como sabes de la existencia de mi hermana— él chico suelta una pequeña risita, era cierto, no se metía en asuntos como esos.

—siempre hablabas de ella; harías lo que fuera para protegerle ¿no es así?—

—…— la cara de Scott, lejos de ser pálida, se volvió del color de los tomates del mercader Antonio

—ya regrese, aquí esta apuntado todo— Gilbert le extendió a Scott la cuenta. Después de pagar, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir Vincent le habló.

—cuídala, ayer estuvo paseando por el lago, junto con un tipo… simpático, y no parecía querer compartirla, ni contigo… Scott—

—…—

Salió y fue a casa de sus amigos, los cuales sufrieron el mismo rechazo que Gilbert y la misma amenaza, no importaba cuantos fueran, él podía contra todos…

solo por Alice…

todo por Alice

— ¿por qué te esfuerzas?, Alice nunca te va a querer— Scott afilo sus ojos, se dirigía hacia él, cuando alguien más hablo.

—sí, cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer la vi en el lago, estaba con un chico rubio de ojos azules, y con un mechón que lo reconocería donde fuera, él la había besado y…—

— ¿y?—

Él chico agacho la cabeza

—supongo que le correspondió—

Scott salió a tomar aire. Todo eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso Alice no podría estar junto a él como algo más que hermanos?

—hola mi amor— habló una chica de pelo castaño, hasta los hombros, y los ojos azules, se acerco a él sonriendo.

—Rose—

—Sí—

—tengo que hablar contigo—

— ¿De que quieres hablar Scott?—….

Fin del capitulo.


	6. cap 6: vete, déjame y se feliz

Renuncia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 6:_** ** "****vete, déjame y se feliz"**

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Scott?—

—tenemos que terminar Rose—

— ¿qué?, ¿por qué?— su cara inspiró un cierto disgusto, sin dolor. ¿cómo era que se habían hecho novios?, tal vez el hecho de que no le recordara a Alice, le ayudaba.

—porque me di cuenta de que no te amo, ni siquiera te quiero— la chica se quedo callada —se que tú no serás feliz conmigo, así que vete—

—pero…—

—vete—

—Scott, no, yo… ¡yo te amo!—

—ya te dije— la tomó de los hombros con firmeza —no te amo, sólo vete, déjame y se feliz—

Scott la soltó y Rose se fue corriendo para que él no pudiera ver su llanto

—así esta mejor— susurró Scott, de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Alfred y, Alice, sí él la había besado y ella… ¡NO!, eso no lo iba a permitir, no iba a compartir a Alice.

...— ¿ya lo pensaste?—

—sí—

— ¿y?—

—pues yo decidí que…—

— ¡Señorita Alice!—

Los dos jóvenes voltearon de donde venía la voz, era la sirvienta, y cocinera de la casa, una mujer de ascendencia francesa, la que había hablado con Scott, la misma que le había ayudado a Alfred cuando Alice perdió el conocimiento, se dirigía a ellos corriendo.

— ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Alice ansiosa y nerviosa, ella casi nunca salía de la cocina, a menos de que fuera una emergencia o que ningún Kirkland o inglés estuviera cerca (ya se imaginaran porque).

—su padre… — jadeaba y cortaba su voz por el esfuerzo, había recorrido casi toda la mansión y resultaba que estaba en el jardín —…quiere hablar con usted… quiere verla de inmediato—

Alice se fue de ahí como si la hubieran lanzado con cohetes, llegó a la oficina de su padre corriendo, y respirando a bocanadas —padre—

El padre de Alice estaba en su silla, de espaldas, miraba por la ventana, el ambiente parecía tranquilo, Alice se acercó aun más —Alice…— se detuvo.

— ¿qué pasa padre?—

—debemos hablar—

—perdona padre, pero si no es mucha descortesía, podríamos hablar en la noche, ahora tengo muchos pendientes y …—

—Los hará la sirvienta—

—pero, padre … es algo que se debe decir en frente de la persona …—

Arthur le miró con el entrecejo fruncido —a que te refieres Alice…— un azotón de la puerta abierta por una patada, destrozó todo ambiente, la cara del señor Kirkland, se airó — ¡¿qué quieres Scott?!— no era exactamente una pregunta.

—Debo hablar contigo de inmediato… y a solas— dijo volteando a ver a Alice, la cual se sobresaltó. —No es nada sobre ti enana, tranquila— Alice esbozó una leve sonrisa, y recordó a una personita que estaba esperando.

—Entonces, con su permiso— y salió tan apurada como había llegado, aunque la voz de Scott la detuvo.

— ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?— Scott sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba al oír la respuesta

—con Alfred, vino de visita y no lo puedo dejar esperando por mucho—

—de … visita— susurró Scott con aire de indignación y una voz le ayudo a salir del enojo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Scott?— el mencionado se volvió para enfrentar a su padre, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y miró las esmeraldas de su padre.

—Me he enamorado de Alice—

—…—

— ¿algún problema?—

—…¿te … das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?—

—Sí—

—pues te tengo una noticia— Scott entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué clase de noticia?—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alice entró al comedor y encontró a Alfred y a la sirvienta platicando, muy… ¿serios? — ¿qué pasó?—

—nada, ¿qué te dijo tú padre?—

—Nada— Alfred frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿cómo?—

—sí, Scott, llegó y nos interrumpió, antes de que me pudiera decir que era lo que debíamos hablar—

—ya…—

—Bueno, creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio aquí— dijo la sirvienta, y luego se retiró.

— ¿de qué hablaban ustedes dos?—

—De que estoy enamorado de ti, y que ella se dio cuenta, y platicó de eso con tú padre, a consecuencia, tal parece, que me considera como una amenaza—

—… Alfred, ya, hablando en serió—

—es en serió ¿a caso crees que te mentiría?—

—…—

—de cualquier modo…,— tomó su mano con sutileza, Alice se sobresaltó un poco con ese acto tan confiado por parte de él —… ¿Cuál es tú respuesta?—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…— ¿qué clase de noticia?—

—no sé si te habrás dado cuenta— hizo una pequeña pausa para elegir las palabras correctas —pero Alfred está enamorado de Alice—

—lo sé—

— ¿entonces también sabrás que la iba a comprometer con alguno de los dos?—

—...— Scott puso sus ojos en blanco —espera… ¿Cuál es él segundo?—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…—de cualquier modo, ¿Cuál es tú respuesta?— Alice lo miró detenidamente

—creo que es obvio Alfred—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…—Francis—

— ¿él cara de sapo?—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX …—no me parece tan obvio así que lo mejor es que me lo digas directo, ¿me amas?—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX …—Scott, no te había dicho que no le dijeras así, hay que ser respetuosos…—

—al diablo con eso…—

— ¡Scott!—

— ¿piensas que soy alguien de modales, si amo a mi propia hermana?—

—si no eres una persona con modales, te sugeriría que no me hubieras dicho lo de Alice y te le hubieras declarado antes que Alfred—

—… Alfred…, no es su novio— el padre de los ingleses rogó por qué no fuera así

—pues si aun no lo es, ve por ella—…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…—sí— Alice respondió casi al instante…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…—…— Scott se quedo con los ojos en blanco, pero ¿qué estaba esperando?, salió en busca de Alice, tenía que decirle, tenía que…, quedarse con ella…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…Alfred besó a Alice, ella le correspondió, ¿eso era un sí? —entonces lo hare oficial…— se inclino levemente — ¿serás mi novia…?—

— ¡Alice!— era la voz de Scott, Alice por inercia se apartó al instante del agarre de Alfred, y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, Scott los miró mudos unos segundos, luego apretó sus nudillos, tomó a Alice de la muñeca, y se la llevó, recibió quejas de Alfred.

—te la traeré en un momento— dijo y se fue.

—déjame Scott, no he hecho nada malo—

Scott se volteó de golpe — ¿Alfred y tú son novios?—

—…¿eh?—

—respóndeme—

—p-pues n-no ¿por… qué?—

—Alice…— suspiró pesadamente —lo que te voy a decir no es tan fácil así que tómalo en serio y con calma ¿de acuerdo?—

—de acuerdo—

—estoy enamorado de ti—

—…—

Scott tomó la mano de Alice entre la suya —dame una oportunidad—

—…— ¿Scott estaba bien?, ¿estaba hablando en serio?, a él le gustaba molestarla, pero no sería bromista con eso.

—por favor Alice, se que podríamos ser felices juntos… los dos…, y nadie más— Alice apretó su mano, "y nadie más"…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de una espera eterna para Alfred, Alice apareció, tenía el semblante pálido, y las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

—Alice…—

—…¿hm? —

— ¿estas bien? —

Alice asintió —sabes Alfred—

— ¿qué?—

—personas como tú no necesitan a personas como yo—

— ¿y eso qué quiere decir?—

—Eso es un no, Alfred—

— ¿por?—

—…—

—no me odias, tú me lo has dicho—

—fue una mentira—

—entonces Alice… ¿Por qué me besaste?—

—…fue… sólo… un beso, eso,… eso no significa nada Alfred—

—Alice…— la mencionada se dio vuelta y hecho a correr, Alfred la logró detener de la muñeca, y Alice hubiera jurado que era capaz de coartarse el brazo.

—Alice, mírame— le rehuyó la mirada — ¡maldición no huyas!—

—n-no estoy huyendo, sólo quiero cortar esto de tajo y …— Alfred la miró y Alice calló.

— ¿te dijo algo sobre esto tú padre?—

—de hecho fue Scott…— Alfred entrecerró los ojos —… él me dijo que…— se detuvo, no era capaz de decirle que hace unos escasos momentos Scott…

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué?—

—qué…—

— ¡Alice esto es ridículo, si me amas, no le harás caso a ellos!—

— ¡Alfred tú no entiendes…!—

— ¡lo entendería sí me lo dijeras!—

—Alfred, esto no es algo que se pueda decir así como así, es más delicado de lo que…—

— ¡Alice, tú eres la que no lo entiende…!—

— ¡SCOTT ME CONFESÓ QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MÍ!—

—…—

Fin del capítulo.


	7. 7: Un día en casa de los Norteamericanos

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 7:_** ** "****Un día en casa de los Norteamericanos"**

**Hay quienes dicen que un beso arregla todo**

**Hay quienes piensan que un beso lo arreglaría todo**

**Y hay quienes lo hacen realidad**

**"****Un beso…**

**… ****Y te lo entregaría todo…**

**… ****Todo para ti… Todo…**

**…****Por el bien de quien amo"**

**Por que seré el héroe que te salve, es una promesa.**

—…—

—…— se hizo silencio.

La sirvienta, que había estado espiando todo el tiempo a esos dos (especialmente a Alice), salió para que las cosas no salieran mal — ¡señorita Alice!— la pareja volteó.

— ¿si?— respondió la nombrada.

—el conejo que está en el establo, ¿quisieran verlo?, su padre llamó a un veterinario—

—Alice… ¿podríamos verlo?—

—S-sí— salieron y la sirvienta le susurró a Alice.

— ¿la he salvado no?—

—…— una mueca surco sus labios

Llagaron al establo, acariciaron al conejo, jugaron con la paja, a las atrapadas, pero en una de esas Alfred la atrapó de la cintura, y la tiró al motón de paja, que quedo a lado de ella. Vio como sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban, su sonrisa tan blanca, sus labios tan finos, y suaves …

—Alfred ¿qué estas mirando?—

— ¿no es obvio?—

—No— Alfred frunció el entrecejo.

—entonces lo hare obvio para ti— y la acorraló, colocándose encima de ella.

—espera Alfred ¿qué estas…?— no terminó, sus labios se unieron y Alice aunque cerraba los ojos con fuerza, le correspondía, ese momento era mágico, Alfred cerraba levemente los ojos, sentía que Alice desprendía un aroma de amor… eso no era un no, Alfred tenía los labios de Alice prisioneros de los suyos, le sostenía la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra acercaba más su cintura a él.

—Te amo— se le escapó en un susurro que puso a Alice con la piel de gallina.

—yo…— pero algo… no, más bien alguien, irrumpió en ese momento.

— ¡señor Jones!, ¡señor Jones! …— una voz un tanto cerca, y así ambos se separaron de sobresalto.

—Señor Jones, señorita Alice, que bueno que los encuentro— dijo la sirvienta entrando en el establo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Alice, moderando su respiración.

—él señor Matthew quiere verlo, señor Jones—

— ¿qué? ¿Hablas de Matt?—

—sí, es su hermano gemelo ¿no es así?—

—Sí, así es—

— ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo Alfred?— intervino Alice.

—Sí—

—Oh—

—perdone, ¿qué le digo al señor Matthew?—

—ahora voy—

—sí, esta en la sala esperando—

—okey— y la sirvienta salió, Alfred se volteo hacia Alice, la cual se estaba arreglando el peinado.

— ¿qué?— dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

—te amo— y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Alice.

—yo … también Alfred… supongo— le costó trabajo decirle, Alfred no se conformó con eso, la besó ahora en la boca sin compasión, deteniendo su barbilla saboreando cada céntimo de sus labios, Alice se sobresaltó levemente, pero no lo detuvo.

—Alice dime lo que sientes por mi—

—no-no lo se Al…—

— ¿me amas?— desvió la mirada

—n-no …—

—te amo—

—…—

—Alice … mírame …— Alice se volvió tímidamente

—Alfred…—

—espero una respuesta—

—yo …, yo …—

—Alice, por favor, sólo la verdad—

—sí, te amo—.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

—En un momento vendrán—

—sí— dijo él chico tímido, la sirvienta en tanto, lo miraba empalagadoramente.

Pasaron unos segundos y se hizo una conversación entre ambos, el chico llamado Matthew era simpático, agradable, menos tosco y directo en los actos y conversaciones a diferencia de su hermano, era perfectamente civilizado, más que su hermano, que, por lo que platicaron, era el mayor y Matt el menor, eran sólo dos hermanos, supo sobre sus padres, su trabajo de los mencionados, etc., y que había venido, porque su padre lo envió para que Alice fuera de visita a una pijamada.

—rayos, tantas cosas se acumulan— se le salieron de los labios a la sirvienta.

—oh, no, sí están ocupados entenderemos…—

—no, no, no, sólo hablaba de él señor Arthur… el amo de la casa, pero, … creo que sería bueno que, para des estresarse, la señorita Alice este afuera—

—oh, ya veo…—

— ¡MATTHEW!— y un norteamericano hizo presencia.

—hola Alfred, quería que los dos habláramos con él señor Arthur—

—Pasen, está en su despacho— y apareció otra figura, Alice.

—S-sí— dijo Matthew. Los hermanos se dirigieron al despacho de Arthur, él cual, estaba tratando de pensar en cómo separar a Scott de Alice, de pronto, la luz lo iluminó: tocaron la puerta

—Pase— entonces en el lumbral de la puerta aparecieron dos figuras.

—perdone señor Kirkland,… ¿podríamos hablar con usted?—

—Sí, claro, pasa Matthew, no te comeré— Alfred ya había pasado desde que Matt comenzó a hablar; los jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio. —bien, hablen—

—nuestro padre, nos a pedido que por favor, deje que Alice se quede en nuestra casa a hacer una pijamada, ¿sería tan amable de hacerlo?—

— ¿Cuándo?— él padre de Alice apenas pensaba en lo que decía.

—hoy, si quiere— intervino Alfred.

—o mañana, no queremos presionarlo…—

—nada de eso, acepto, se irá con ustedes hoy mismo— eso fue raro.

— ¿Enserio?— dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

—Sí, es más, díganle que prepare sus cosas para… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—

—Dos días— se apresuro a decir Alfred.

— ¿Qué?— susurró Matthew.

— ¡perfecto!, que prepare sus cosas para dos días, ¿mañana en la noche podre recogerla?—

—S-sí— dijo Matthew algo aturdido ¿ahora qué?, no le podría decir nada en contra.

—bien vallan, no pierdan tiempo díganle que en 20 minutos se irán— Scott había sido mandado por su padre por cosas necesarias, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de alejarla de él.

— ¡Alice!— gritó Alfred saliendo del despacho de Arthur.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!— preguntó exaltada, al instante fue abrazada por Alfred.

—Prepárate…— le susurra —… vendrás con nosotros— Alice estaba roja y no entendía a lo que se refería Alfred, pronto, Matthew se encargo de aclararle.

—Tú padre te dejo ir a nuestra casa a pasar dos días— los ojos de Alice estaban en blanco. ¡DOS DÍAS! ¡¿Su padre se había vuelto loco?!

—así que prepárate linda, partimos en veinte minutos— ¡VEINTE MINUTOS!

— ¿Eh?— no entendía.

—Fueron las órdenes de tú padre, no podemos hacer nada— dijo Matt.

—okey, supongo que está bien— dijo algo aturdida dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—Te ayudaré si quieres— se ofreció la sirvienta.

—No, gracias— respondió decidida, no quería ni pensar en lo que esa francesa podría meter en la maleta, no, definitivo.

Entró a su habitación, metió las cosas que creyó más necesarias para sobrevivir con él americano, su cuarto ahora era un desorden, había metido y sacado ropa, libros y cosas tontas a su parecer, como recuerdos de cuando esa familia todavía no estaba algo trisada, cuando todo era lindo, cuando su hermano, todavía no pensaba en la ausencia de su madre, cuando ellos dos eran inseparables, cuando su padre todavía sonreía, cuando … cuando eran felices, a pesar de todo, eran un familia feliz.

—Alice… ¿está todo bien? El carruaje ya está listo y tu padre dice que nos apresuremos— se coló una voz del otro lado de la puerta que la regresó a la realidad, Alice se limpió las lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

—sí ya está todo— pero se detuvo, "Scott"

Rápidamente, le hizo una nota y la dejo en le mesita a lado de la cama.

—perdón por haberlos hecho esperar— Alice salió de la habitación y entró al carruaje a empujones de su padre.

_"__¿a caso se quiere deshacer de ella?"_

—a casa, Elizabeta— pidió Matthew, quien tuvo que repetir la orden para que le escuchase.

— ¿te gustan las cosas dulces?— preguntó de repente Alfred.

— ¿eh? Ah, sí, un poco—

—ya veo, ¿y lo salado?—

—también—

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?—

—bueno…—

—a parte de yo, claro—

— ¿qué? ¡Nadie te dijo nada!— él americano reía, sería una larga visita.

—sabes que sólo estoy jugando—

—sí, claro— dijo, entre molesta y nerviosa.

Llegaron a la "casa" con algo parecido a un parque, que realmente era un jardín, hermosas flores de todos los colores, arbustos que dividían todo en pequeños jardines alfombrados de pasto donde había mesas y sillas para comer.

—pasa Alice— le invitaron los hermanos, abriéndole las puertas. Alice entró.

—papá quiere hablar contigo, me había pedido que en cuanto llegaras, te llevara a su despacho— dijo Matthew, con un tono de cierta impaciencia.

—ah esta bien, ¿Cómo se llama?—

—dile Iván— dijo Alfred.

—supongo que estará bien que no lo moleste si esta trabajando—

—no te preocupes, él nunca esta demasiado ocupado— dijo Matthew.

—eso no es cierto, los padres siempre están ocupados—

—bueno, …— trato de calmarla —… no todos los padres están tan ocupados como él tuyo, Iván tiene un negocio más pequeño, que él de Arthur, no es así, Alice—

—supongo, pero, no sólo es eso, también que conforme iba creciendo tenía menos tiempo para mi—

—eso es normal, quiere lo mejor para ti—

—pero,… yo antes tenía todo lo que cualquier persona puede desear, creo que tal vez por eso, no somos felices ahora— al decir esto último, su cara cambió, se obscureció con un sentimiento de tristeza y frialdad. Esa era la Alice que casi todos conocían, menos ellos.

—…—

—qué tal si vas con nuestro padre a hablar— sugirió Alfred.

—Sí— y el rostro de Alice cambió.

—lo-lo siento, no quise…—

—está bien… entendemos— se apresuró a decir Matthew.

—Sí— respondió Alice.

—entonces, te guiare a su despacho— se ofreció Alfred. Y así lo hizo, el tramo lo recorrieron en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Alice…— ella lo miró.

—Sí Alfred—

—Prométeme que no te quedaras con Scott—

—…—

—Alice … promételo—

—s-sí Alfred, te lo prometo—

—gracias— susurró, luego la dejó sola en frente de la puerta del despacho de Iván.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon.

—pase— ordenó dulcemente una voz desde adentro. Alice entró.

—humm… ¿usted quería hablar conmigo?—

— ¿Alice?—

—sí—

—mucho gusto, …— le dedicó una sonrisa, Alice pudo ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos, aunque no se imaginó que él sonriera con tanta dulzura —sé que esto debe ser un poco inoportuno, pero te garantizo que te haremos sentir bien, pero, toma asiento, por favor— Alice acató sus ordenes —estas consciente de que Arthur y yo no somos tan buenos amigos ¿no?—

—sí—

—Pero, que tú y Alfred sí lo son—

—no tanto, nos conocemos recientemente— Iván torció un poco la boca, pero su sonrisa no desapareció … del todo; pronto la recobró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—bueno, lo hablé con tu padre, y creímos que sería bueno, que Alfred, Matthew y tú se volvieran más unidos, ya sabes, para tener más aliados, lo discutimos por un tiempo, y descubrimos que eso sería una gran inversión para nosotros y para la familia Kirkland ¿qué dices?— Iván se paró de su asiento, y le extendió una de sus frías manos, Alice pensó un momento, "si con esto, aparte le ayudo a papá … entonces no hay más opción …"

Mientras tanto en la cocina …

—te dije que no le echaras más harina, ahora se pondrá duro—

—solo fue una taza más—

—Alfred … fueron tres ¡te pasaste por tres tazas!—

—sólo son tres—

—estará duro, y Alice no se lo querrá comer—

—vamos Matt, le faltaba consistencia—

—a lo que lo falta consistencia es a tu cerebro—

— ¡oye!—

— ¡¿me dirás que no ver ni de reojo la receta, es un acto heroico e inteligente?!—

—todavía se puede arreglar ¿no?— Matthew suspiró pesadamente.

—sí, … pero necesitare más de los otros ingredientes—

—oye Matt—

— ¿sí Alfred?—

— ¿crees que a Alice le guste?—

—naturalmente, … sólo si arreglamos esto—

—sí, y … ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?—

—leyendo los libros de cocina ¿por qué?—

—no, por nada— dijo pasándole los ingredientes a Matthew.

— ¿acaso te parece raro?—

—no, es sólo que, …—

—es solo que ¿qué? Alfred— dijo algo enojado.

—es sólo que, quería aprender, para no hacer las cosas mal de nuevo— la cara de Alfred expresó más ternura de la que Matthew podía expresar ser, fuera de la cocina. No se podía enojar con él …

Alice a pesar de estar intimidada por la gran altura de Iván, tomó su mano.

—te gusta Alfred ¿no?— susurro Iván

— ¿eh?—

—nada, bueno, creo que ya puedes irte —

—Sí— y salió del despacho, en busca de Alfred y Matthew, los cuales estaban batidos en la cocina, preparando algo para ella.

…—si en verdad quieres aprender tendrás que leer por lo menos 30 libros de cocina, para aprender lo principal ¿estás seguro de poder hacer eso?— Alfred torció la boca.

Y lo salvaron unos ruidos en la escalera, y la voz de Alice gritando los nombres de ambos, Matthew se apresuro a limpiar lo mejor que pudo a Alfred.

— ¿para qué me limpias?—

—pues es que quieres que Alice vea su sorpresa—

—no—

—entonces distraerla, necesito cuatro horas—

—pero en tal caso el pastel sería para la cena—

—o para el desayuno de mañana—

— ¿qué? ¿tendremos que esperar hasta mañana?—

—tendrás— y con esto se despidió de su hermano arrojándolo a fuera, justo a tiempo para encontrar a Alice, descendiendo de las escaleras.

—Hola—

—hola Alfred …¿por qué estás lleno de harina?—  
— ¿eh? Ah, es sólo que … no me gusta ser bronceado y … los cambios no hacen mal ¿no? Además no me veo mejor así … — Alice se le acercó seria, Alfred calló al instante, esa mirada verde esmeralda, traspasaba todo su ser; Alfred estaba petrificado, la cara de ella se acercó a el cuello de Alfred, inspiró profundo y se alejó, dejando a Alfred con cara de: **._.**

— ¿qué se supone que están tramando?— susurró Alice, quitando la mirada paralizadora.

—n-nada—

—entonces ¿por qué rayos estas batido de harina?—

—ya te dije, quería verme diferente para ti cariño—

—… n-no bromees Alfred …— Alfred le tomó de la mano.

—no bromeo Alice— y entonces Alfred cometió un error: la beso, y con eso Alice sintió el sabor de masa que Alfred tenía en la boca, probablemente, por la mala costumbre de comer la masa de casi cualquier cosa, no lo podía resistir era una de sus peores manías. Alice lo apartó al instante.

— ¡¿qué?!—

— ¡Alfred! Está tú familia aquí— dijo a lo bajo.

—"¿por qué hablas así?"— dijo imitándola de forma cómica. Alice lo creyó como una burla.

—eres un idiota— y salió a fuera, Alfred la siguió, después de unos segundos en los que entendió que ella se había molestado.

— ¡Alice!—

— ¿qué quieres Alfred?—

—estar contigo— Alice rodo los ojos — ¿no se supone que los novios no deben estar enojados con su pareja?, … así que vengo a disculparme—

—Alfred …— el mencionado la miró dedicándole una de sus tan lindas sonrisas, —n-no estoy enojada, te quiero mucho—

—ah entonces vallamos allí— dijo Alfred señalando un espacio de jardín que tenia algo parecido a una pared de arbustos.

—s-sí— dijo tímida, y algo nerviosa, por la sonrisa que ahora parecía un poco maliciosa.

Al llegar, Alfred pareció colarse por la pared de arbustos.

—Alfred ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?—

—Humm... nada ¿y tú?—

—no me digas que quieres atravesar la pared de arbustos— tono irónico.

—si ya lo sabías ¿por qué preguntas?—

—espera … ¿enserio quieres atravesar la pared?—

—sólo son arbustos—

—pero … Al…— y Alfred desapareció. —Alfred …— silencio — ¿Alfred?... ¡Alfred!...—

La desesperada de Alice, se acercó peligrosamente al orificio con bastante preocupación.

— ¡ALFRED! ¡Maldición contesta!— y Alfred, la jaló, para que estuviera del otro lado con él.

Al estar del otro lado, Alice vio un especie de bosque.

— ¿qué es esto?—

—mi… lugar secreto—

—es hermoso—

—sí … lo sé…—

—Alfred—

— ¿humm?—

— ¿quién más sabe de esto?—

—Matt, y yo … y tú … ¡y ya!, es secreto—

—gracias—

—si caminas lo suficiente llegaras a algún lugar, me decía mi padre …—susurró— ¡corramos!—

—No hay mucho espacio para correr, en tal caso sería una carrera corta—

—Soy genial en las carreras cortas—

—Alfred… no sabes cocinar, dudo que sepas correr—

— ¿cómo sabes lo de la cocina?—

—Para tu información, los que saben cocinar bien, no se baten tanto—

—…—

—la próxima vez que pase, esconde la evidencia—

—se correr— dijo cambiando el tema.

—de verdad Alfred… no pareces de los chicos que corran mucho—

— ¡claro que sí!, ¡soy el mejor corredor!—

—y yo la mejor corredora Al…—

— ¡apostemos algo!—

— ¿humm?—

—Quién gane la carrera de aquí a ese árbol de allá gana— dijo señalando a un árbol que estaba unos 20 metros lejos —y tendrá un beso del perdedor como premio— Alice es buena para las carreras cortas así que podría ganar.

—no lo sé—

—vamos no seas miedosa—

—no es miedo Alfred …—

—ya, ya se, sólo no quieres perder contra mi …—

—Alfred …— una aura negra se empezó a formar alrededor de Alice.

—es que yo soy un héroe ¿sabes?...—

—Alfred …— el aura negra seguía creciendo, y al parecer Alfred no se percataba de ella.

—…es más ¡soy él rey de los héroes …!— Alice se paró abruptamente.

— ¡QUERRÁS DECIR ÉL REY DE LOS TONTOS!—

—lo que pasa es que sabes que ganaría y por eso no quieres correr con alguien como yo …—

— ¡BIEN! Vamos a hacer tú estúpida carrera— Alfred reía por dentro.

—te venceré fácilmente—

—cállate—

Se dirigieron al punto de partida, y al contar hasta tres comenzaron a correr, Alice iba ganando, pero a los cinco segundos Alfred tomó la delantera.

—me darás un beso como premio Alice—

—no—

Pasaron la meta y Alfred gano, él la abrazó, y le susurró al oído: —Alice, bésame — a lo cual Alice se negó, Alfred la persiguió, Alice lo evadía, a consecuencia perdieron el equilibrio, y Alfred terminó acorralándola contra el suelo.

Los mechones de Alfred le colgaban de una forma seductora, se reía.

— ¡te dije que te podía vencer fácilmente! —

— ¡cállate!—

—todo es tú culpa por ser tan deseable— Alice se sonrojó, como un tomate, Alfred se reía tanto, que incluso bajo la guardia, Alice aprovechó esto, y lo tiró hacia un lado apartándolo.

— ¡tonto!—

—vamos, ven Alice, exijo mi premio— Alice no le presta atención, se da media vuelta y se sigue de largo, de pronto siente que Alfred la abraza por la espalda, y la jala; de un momento a otro está acorralada entre un árbol y Alfred, los colores se le suben.

—te amo Alice, y no te obligare a besarme si no quieres, pero, no me hagas sentir tan rechazado—

—Alfred…— el mencionado se fue apartando.

—es hora de volver, y ya tengo sueño— Alice asintió.

Llegaron a la mansión, Alfred se acostó, en la cama a lado de la de Alice (era una pijamada, así que Alfred pidió que durmieran en un mismo cuarto) al instante pareció quedarse dormido, Alice lo miró, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero se acercó peligrosamente, estaba a centímetros de su rostro, tomó fuerza, cerró los ojos, y desgarró el poco espació que separaba sus bocas, ¡lo estaba besando!, y sentía tan bien profanar su boca… Momento, algo pasaba, se separo de él, y abrió sus esmeraldas, ¡Alfred estaba despierto! y aunque tardo un poco en reaccionar, fue él quien terminó profanando la boca de ella.

—…—

—Alice…— le miró de forma esperanzada.

— ¡Alfred maldito!, ¡estás despierto!—

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera dormido— Alice estaba que se la tragaba la tierra.

—Sólo duérmete— se tapó con las cobijas.

— ¿Me amas?— ¡oh dios! Ya no era un "¿me quieres?"

— ¿Por-por qué preguntas eso?—

—sólo responde—

—n-no—

Alfred la destapo —entonces ¿por qué me besaste…? y ¿por qué estas tan sonrojada?—

— ¡CÁLLATE TONTO!... ¡es tú culpa!—

— ¿acaso también soy deseable?—

—n-no, ¡yo no quise decir eso!—

— ¿por qué…?— se acercó sutilmente a ella — ¿… me besaste?—

— ¡Cállate!— y agregó casi como un susurro —ya te dije que es tú culpa—

—Te amo— Alice lo miró nerviosa y Alfred se acercó aún más — ¿por qué niegas que me amas?—

—…— se acerco más a ella.

—me amas, yo lo sé—

—n-no— dijo con la cara roja.

—Demuéstrame lo contrario entonces— dijo acercándose un poco más.

— ¿a-a qué te refieres?— dijo nerviosa por la cercanía.

Alfred la beso, como sí no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Ya basta Alfred!— dijo soltándose abruptamente de él —no soy un "algo" al que puedas besar y jugar con él cuantas veces quieras—

—Alice…— sorprendido, era poco para describir a Alfred

—basta Alfred, no me quiero sentir como un objeto, al que puedas manipular cuanto quieras—

—Pero Alice…— se acercó con suavidad a donde estaba la chica —no eres algo, y nunca lo serás para mi, tú eres y serás la persona que más amo— sus ojos hablaban con la verdad, ella lo podía ver, Alfred ahora tenía una mirada que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

—…—

—Nunca, diré lo contrario… y sí te beso es por qué deseo estar contigo, no como un amigo, si no como una persona especial, lo juro—

—Es-está bien—

— ¡¿donde está!?—

—n-no sé— se retorció tratando de zafarse del agarre de Scott.

— ¡claro que lo sabes!—

— ¿Scott?— el mencionado volteo a mirar a la persona que lo llamaba.

— ¿Dónde está?— afiló sus ojos cobalto hacia su padre.

— ¿Quién?— quiso hacerse él desentendido.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ALICE?!—

—…—

— ¡DONDE ESTA ELLA!—

—ah... Ella… esta con… con…—

—Alfred— completó atravesando con sus ojos cobalto en su padre, el cual asintió. — ¿Cuándo regresara?— pareció calmarse.

—Mañana en la tarde— Scott cerró los ojos. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Fue al cuarto de su hermana, disimulando toda la impotencia que cargaba. Entró.

—ni siquiera se despidió— susurro, y se recostó en la cama de Alice.

_"—__Scott, ¡mira!—_

_— __¿qué quieres enana?—_

_—__ese conejito que está allí— Scott volvió su mirada._

_—__es solo una bola peluda y ya—_

_—__no, es un conejo—_

_—__sí, ¿qué tiene? No es como si fuera importante— Alice frunció el ceño._

_—__no es solo un conejo, él puede ver a las hadas—_

_— __¿y tú como sabes que ve a las hadas?—_

_—__porque él me lo dijo—_

_—__los conejos no hablan—_

_—__sí, lo hacen—_

_—__claro que no…— esa pudo haber sido la decima vez que discutían por ese conejo —por que…—_

_—__porque ¿qué?— Alice en su máxima expresión. "maldita niña mimada" pensaba Scott al suspirar hondamente._

_—__Porque tú eres la única que entiende el idioma de los conejos—fue vencido._

_— __¿t-te parece?— lo miró con un tono rojizo en las mejillas"_

Los recuerdos de Scott iban y venían como suaves olas de las costas.

_"—__te volviste a caer—_

_—__-n-no—_

_—__no me mientas, te lastimaste ¿cierto?—_

_—__no, no es eso— Scott suspira_

_—__Estas toda raspada…— le toma del brazo._

_— __¡Estoy bien!— lo rechaza de un manotazo. Scott frunce el ceño, demostrando así más enfado que preocupación. La jala hacia él, y la lleva en brazos al baño, mientras Alice lucha por zafarse ignorando el dolor._

_— __¡Rayos, eres molesta!— su forma de decir que se preocupa por ella. Saca el botiquín y humedece el algodón con alcohol._

_— __¡Agh!—grita Alice, al sentir el líquido en su herida. Scott sonríe burlón._

_— __¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Te duele?—los ojos de Alice se encienden, Scott traga saliva._

_—__No— seco, preciso, con ojos fijos en los contrarios, se mantuvo sin replicar en todo lo que resto de las curaciones, ni un grito ahogado, ni un gemido, ni una lagrima, por más alcohol que Alice recibió, no paso nada, eso le agradaba de Alice, su fuerza, la mirada desafiante que ahora le dirigía._

_—__Te dije que el columpio estaba muy alto—_

_—__Tú no me quisiste acompañar— sus ojos expresaron rencor. —Nada hubiera pasado si te quedabas conmigo tonto—_

_—__ahora resulta que soy la niñera de mi hermana—Alice agacho la cabeza._

_—__Si tanto te estorbo puedes irte— Scott la mira —no tienes por qué cuidarme ¿sabes?— Alice alza la mirada para verle, Scott aprecia la mirada contradictoria de su hermana, esta… _

_— __¿estás celosa de que pase más tiempo con Rose que contigo?—_

_— __¡no-no es eso! Ella es tú novia, con la que te diste tu primer beso, no es como si fuera alguien que robe el tiempo que estoy contigo…— empezó a susurrar —… y que quisiera que te olvidaras de mi— Scott comenzó a reírse. La cara de Alice era un poema._

_— __¿de que te ríes...?—_

_—__De ti enana—_

_— __¿por-por qué?—_

_—__Por que eres la enana más tonta que me pudo haber tocado en el mundo— Alice se limito a no mirarle inflando levemente los cachetes. Scott resoplo —haremos esto…— Alice lo miró —desde hoy prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti—_

_— __¿si-siempre?— dijo Alice con sus esmeraldas brillantes._

_—__Siempre— rectifico, Alice lo miró desconfiada._

_—__Como sabré que lo vas a cumplir— Scott frunció el ceño_

_—__los Kirkland no rompemos nuestras promesas, recuérdalo— y agrego con susurros —eso decía mamá después de todo—Alice asintió con una sonrisa."_

—maldita enana— hablo para sí, se sentó y miro el suelo, a el inocente suelo que nada le había hecho como para que Scott lo fulminara con la mirada, la cual desvió tras unos segundos, a la mesita a lado de la cama, y entonces la ve; una nota hecha por Alice, al fijarse más en la letra descubre que fue hecha rápidamente, la lee lento, procesando cada palabra:

"Para Scott:

Hermano, me llevan a la casa de Alfred, estaré a fuera durante dos días en los cuales estoy segura no te veré me tengo que ir rápido y por eso no me despedí de ti pues papá dijo que solo tenía 20 minutos, mi cuarto te pertenece solo a ti durante estos dos días, o hasta que llegue de vuelta.

Se despide con cariño:

Tu hermana Alice"

Scott arrugo el papel que tenia entre su mano al terminar de leer, eso era culpa de Arthur, de su padre que ya sabía de lo que él sentía por Alice.

—Ese maldito va a pagar— se levantó abruptamente de la cama, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, de camino se encontró a la sirvienta.

—Scott…— él mencionado la empujo sin mucho cuidado haciéndola caer fuera de su camino, "Scott no se solía comportar así" pensó la sirvienta, o más bien sí solo que casi siempre estaba en la taberna así que no lo veían.

Scott entró en el cuarto, vacio, sin ningún ser vivo adentro, chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

—Es lo que trataba de decirle…— se volteo hacia la sirvienta —… su padre salió hace apenas un par de minutos, dijo que le avisara después de que saliera del cuarto—

— ¿a donde fue?—

—No lo sé, fue una salida de improvisto, pero me parece que se dirigía a la casa de los Bonnefoy—

—…con la rana— la sirvienta asintió.

—le prepare un refrigerio y…—

—Marianne, no estoy de humor—salió de la habitación, y posteriormente de la casa.

Llego hasta el columpio de el jardín, se sentó en él, Alice era una enana, a él ya le colgaban los pies y a ella le quedaba justo, luego centró su atención en lo que pretendía su padre, no podía ser nada bueno, o no para él, se paró del columpio después de pensarlo bastante, redirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la casa y al despacho de su padre, buscó entre los cajones y libreros sin alterar el orden de lo que había ahí; por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, sabía que estaría entre las cosas de su padre, cuidaba demasiado bien a Alice, por eso mismo, haría lo que fuera para poder ser feliz con Alice.

Scott llegó a casa de Alfred, para recoger a su hermana y ¿con qué se encontró?

A Scott se le saltaron los ojos viendo a Alfred abrazando a Alice protectoramente, ¡en una cama! ¡Dormidos! ¡De forma comprometedora! ¡Ese bastardo de mierda la acosaba! ¡A Alice! ¡A _su_ hermana! ¡Maldito acosador!

Se acercó con gran estrepito que los hizo despertar, justo a tiempo, pues si no, Alfred no hubiera podido esquivar el puño de Scott.

— ¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!— habló Alfred reponiéndose del susto.

— ¡mi problema eres tú maldito bastardo!— espetó hecho un diablo.

— ¿Scott?...— Alice estaba despabilándose apesadumbrada.

— ¡Alice!— hablaron, ambos dejaron de lado la pelea para ayudar a Alice.

— ¿estás bien?—

— ¡es tú culpa idiota!—

— ¿mi culpa por qué? Yo no les azoto puñetazos a las personas—

— ¿¡qué rayos pasó con ustedes dos para decir eso!?— Alice no sabía que pasaba.

— ¡este inepto te acosaba mientras dormías!—

— ¡eso no es cierto, te estaba cuidando, y me quede dormido— ahora se dirigió a Scott —luego llegaste tú, mastodonte, y casi me das un puñetazo!—

— ¡no te hagas él idiota, sus caras estaban muy cerca!—

—Scott…— Alice estaba con remordimiento, no le había dado la noticia a Scott.

— ¡¿y qué, que estuviéramos tan cerca?!— le retó Alfred.

— ¡cómo que "¿y qué que estuviéramos tan cerca?"!—

—Scott…— trató de hablarle Alice.

—no le haré nada malo así que tranquilízate—

—no quiero tranquilizarme pedazo de imbécil—

—entonces muérete de rabia incestuoso cejón—

—no tienes derecho de hablarme así—

—y tú no tienes derecho a quitarme a Alice— Scott afiló su mirada cobalto peligrosamente, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y lo empujó sin mucho amor a la pared que estaba más cercana.

—yo sería él que te debería decir eso—

—no, yo hago sentir a Alice feliz, pero tú no, no puedes hacerla sentir bien porque eres un…—

— ¡BASTA!— Alice irrumpió entre sollozos.

—Alice…— Scott soltó a Alfred, y ambos se dirigieron a Alice con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien querida?— pregunto Alfred.

—deja de llamarla tan lambisconamente— se quejo Scott

—pues yo te aconsejaría que te portaras más amoroso con ella—

—y yo te aconsejo que todas tus palabrotas te…—

—Scott…— habló Alice, ambos voltearon.

—… tengo que hablar contigo— eso no le sonaba muy bien a Scott.

—ahora son novios ¿no?—

—…—

**Un error,**

**Se comete siempre,**

**Pero…**

**No se perdona siempre…**

**Lo sé … lo sé Scott,**

**Pero, no pienso dejar a Alfred.**

— ¿por qué tanto alboroto?— una cuarta voz se hizo presente, un joven de cabello dorado como el de Alfred, pero más largo y un poco rizado, ojos con tonalidad violácea, una cara que inspiraba ternura, y un corazón limpio y puro.

—Matthew ¿qué haces despierto?— le habló Alfred como sorprendido, Matthew pareció enfadarse un poco.

—Pues con tanto alboroto, es muy difícil no despertarse— dijo con una voz apenas perceptible, luego volteo a ver a Scott — ¿quién es él nuevo invitado…? ¿Es tú hermano Alice?— Alice asintió.

—soy Scott Kirkland, hermano de Alice, hijo de Arthur, ¿quién eres tú?—

—yo soy Matthew William Jones, hermano de Alfred, e hijo de Iván, y Emily— Scott lo mira.

—eres un chico bueno, confió en ti… pero no en tu hermano— dijo lo ultimo lanzándole una mirada a Alfred como diciéndole te estaré vigilando pedazo de sabandija con cuernos. Alfred le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿a que has venido?— le desafía Alfred

—a partirte la cara, y a llevarme a Alice … temo de su integridad si sigue estando más tiempo contigo, no pienso que seas una buena persona para Alice, podrías ser una especie de veneno y meterte en sus venas—

—pero Scott …— interrumpió Alice —…estoy más feliz aquí que sola en la casa—

"veneno… él es… Alfred es … Mi veneno norteamericano"

—no importa lo que digas Alice, te llevaré a casa, quieras o no—

—que tal, si tu también te quedas a dormir hoy— Matthew no quería que se llevaran a Alice, después de todo, había hecho un pastel especialmente para ella, y quería tener una amiga que lo notara.

—lo siento, pero no acepto que Alice se quede aquí—

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— una nueva voz, Scott estaba frente de una persona alta y de una sonrisa un tanto macabra, pero nada en comparación a Scott cuando lo han molestado.

— ¿Quién es usted?—

—soy Iván, él padre de Alfred… y Matthew ¿Quién eres tú?—

—soy Scott, hijo de Arthur, hermano de Alice—

—y ¿a qué has venido?—

—a llevarme a Alice— Iván torció ligeramente la sonrisa

— ¿a pasado algo?—

—nada en realidad—

—ya veo, entonces no hay problema en que se quede ¿no?—

—no permitiré que mi padre se deshaga de forma tan desconsiderada a esta enana—

—m. ya veo… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

— ¿eh? sí, claro— dijo un poco desconfiado. Mientras Matthew suspiro aliviado, su esfuerzo no iba a ser en vano. Un largo silenció paso y la puerta se abrió, era Iván.

— ¿todavía no se han dormido?—

— ¿me ves roncando?— argumento Alfred. — ¿qué paso?—

—negocie con él en la tarde te recogerá— Alice sonrió.

—gracias señor Jones—

—no es nada… y puedes llamarme Iván— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Alice fue la primera en despertarse, se sentó en la cama para despabilarse, y fue cuando Matthew comenzó a despertar.

—ah, buenos días Alice—

—buenos días Matthew— él chico sonrió, ella sí lo notaba. Alfred no se digno a abrir los ojos sólo estiró el brazo y jaló a Alice de nuevo a la cama, sí, ellos compartieron cama, Alice miró a Matthew en son de ayuda.

—lo siento, Alice, no puedo hacer nada, Alfred aprieta muy duro, pero bajare a hacer el desayuno, y un consejo, no lo despiertes de forma brusca—

—ah, está bien— y Matthew bajó dejando a Alice un tanto indecisa en si debería intentar volver a dormir o tratar de despertar a Alfred, optó por lo primero.

Cerró la puerta del despacho recién iluminado por una vela de Iván.

— ¿y bien?— Scott alzó una ceja en señal de interrogante.

— ¿a qué se refiere?— Iván dejó la vela en una mesa cercana y dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

—la dejaras quedarse ¿verdad?—

— ¿Por qué haría eso?—

—y… ¿por qué no?—

—porque no confió en Alfred— Iván torció la boca en señal de disgusto.

—Entiendo— cerró los ojos por un breve momento, después sonrió y los abrió de nuevo, con un brillo de enfado, miró a Scott, él cual se paralizó al sentir esa aura negra que emanaba de Iván.

—Entonces me la llevaré— Scott recupero su voz después de unos segundos.

—ya veo… es una lástima…—

— ¿eh?—

—sí, Matthew había preparado un pastel especialmente para ella, pero me sorprende un poco…—

— ¿qué cosa?—

—creí que los Kirkland no rompían sus promesas ese fue el legado que dejó tu madre ¿no?— Scott se quedo seco, tenía ganas de estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero era verdad. —Arthur prometió que se quedaría con nosotros hasta mañana en la tarde, pero, creo que no te tomas en serio las palabras de tu madre— "_los Kirkland no rompemos nuestras promesas, recuérdalo_"

—se equivoca, las tomo muy en serio—

— ¿en serio?, si fuera así no te la llevarías—

—…—

—danos una oportunidad, yo, prometo que nada malo le pasará a Alice, aunque la tenga que defender con mi vida, y se divertirá, no seas egoísta con ella— extendió una de sus blancas manos a Scott — ¿Qué dices?—

Sólo por mamá… sólo por Alice.

—Buenos días Alice— susurró Alfred al abrir los ojos —feliz cumpleaños— acarició su cabello largo y dorado era un cabello rebelde, pero suave, empezó a jugar con su cabello hasta que las esmeraldas de Alice fijaron su vista en un cachito de cabello anti gravedad.

—Buenos días Alfred— él norteamericano le dedicó una sonrisa.

—vallamos a desayunar—

—Sí— Alice fue jalada por Alfred, y cuando llegaron al comedor…

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALICE!— Alice arqueo una ceja, pero sí, hoy era su cumpleaños… y el de su padre, ¡¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?!

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?— inquirió Alfred.

— ¿No te gusto?— la cara de Matthew era toda ternura.

— no, no nada de eso, lo que pasa es que… lo había olvidado—

—Pues, ya que te lo han recordado…— Iván salió de la nada —mi regalo— le extendió una caja con envoltura de regalo. —Ábrelo, no hay nada malo adentro— había un hermoso vestido blanco, Alice estaba con una expresión indescifrable — ¿te gustó?— Alice lo miro.

— ¡sí!, ¡por supuesto!— el vestido lo había visto antes en un aparador, pero no le dijo nada a nadie, sin embargo, Iván, que pasaba por ahí, la vio y supo que a Alice le había gustado ese vestido.

—Me alegro— Iván sonrió satisfecho, su regalo fue muy difícil de conseguir ya que no sabía su talla pero se la saco a Arthur (casi lo amenaza a muerte pero la consiguió).

—El mío aparte del pastel… que preparé junto con Alfred, es este— un ramo de rosas, blancas, azules, y con capullos amarillos de otra flor. Alice quedó asombrada, nunca creyó que esos colores se vieran tan bien juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—es… son preciosas— Alfred se acerco con sigilo, cuando estuvo cerca de Alice jalo levemente su manga, para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa Alfred?— él mencionado le extendió un sobre.

—Es-esto es mi regalo, ábrelo— adentro de este, estaban dos boletos para un crucero con todo pagado en primera clase por dos semanas, Alice pudo haber muerto de la impresión.

—Esto es…—

—Mi regalo, feliz cumpleaños Alice—

— ¿es una broma?—

—no, ¿me vez riéndome?—

—…—

—tranquila, estaba planeando que invitaras a tú padre, hoy también es su cumple años ¿no?—

—sí… pero, y Scott— Iván torció la boca.

—planeaba que Alfred te acompañara, mientras que yo platicaba con tu padre, tenía planeado que Scott y Matthew, cuidaran las casas para que se hicieran más responsables, pero, en ese caso, pagare el de tú hermano y el de Matthew, para que vallamos todos juntos ¿te parece bien?— sugirió Iván, forzando su sonrisa un poco.

—oh, no tiene que molestarse, además, no creo poder ir—

— ¿Por qué no?— Alfred parecía un tanto disgustado.

—y yo que te compre ese vestido, especialmente para que fueras con el— argumentó Iván.

—no te preocupes Alice, entenderemos si no tienes tiempo. Mientras, que les parece si comemos el pastel— tranquilizó Matthew.

—S-sí—

—Lo siento algo injusto—hablo Iván.

— ¿humm?, ¿qué cosa?—

"piensas más en tú padre que en ti, se parecen mucho" piensa Iván —nada—

Después de pastel, guerra de confeti y etc.

Paso la mañana. Y una sombra pelirroja toco la puerta.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
